Can I hold you in the morning?
by Goth Aliens
Summary: First there was a rape when he found him, next he fell in love with he's number one enemy! Summary sux but story is better. YaoishonenaiboyxboyZimxDib


Alien Goth #1: This is my first INVADER ZIM fanfic! YAY! I do not own INVADER ZIM. WHY? Jhonen Vasquez made him. But I will say this, when you see the cartoon Jhonen, he's hot! .

There is a rape scene! I never did one of those so bear with me! Thank you!

And this is a yaoi/shonen-ai. Boyxboy, Zim and Dib.

**POV ZIM**

I sighed as the hairless ape talked and talked and talked…

Man…I wonder how tacos taste like…Cheese and meat…

I shivered at the thought. _Meat…_Eww…

"Dude and I was like 'man I had waffles and it was like…good!'" The filthy human I had as a blind date. UGH! KILL ME NOW!

"Hey…" He asked touching my arm softly. "Are you okay?"

"EH?" I blinked at him. I shivered as I just remembering where I was and with whom.

He smirked. "Want to come over?"

EWW! I rather die and then get eaten by bunnies then go into his home!

"Umm…No." I said flatly.

"Oh…" He frown. HA! FALL TO THE POWER OF **ZIM**! "Can I walk you home."

"Sure…" I sighed.

My blind date and I were walking up to my house. Not holding hands. I hate to touch **pitiful gross huuumans**! UGH!

"Okay…THIS is my home." I waved my arms about. "Now good night, umm, Andy… I had fun but do not wish for another date."

He blinked. "Are you breaking up with me?"

Dude…Slow much? "Yes."

He narrows his eyes at me and then opened my door and pushed me in. I fell to the floor and stared at him. He is taller then me and more humanly built, too. Oh shit…

"You know Zim." He growled. I, a bit shocked, stood on the floor. "I think you're cute, but you leave me for what?" He moved closer to me and I crawled back. "Why?" He growled.

"Stand b-back! HUMAN!" I shakily, shouted. "I will kill you!" I yelled this time.

He bend down in front of me. He's face so close to mine. "Now you must give me what I want…"

Then he pulls me close, hard, and our lips bruise each other. I tried to push him off but he pushed me down hard. I tried kicking but his legs were between mine. His hand went down my baggy pants between my thighs holding my hands together with his right hand.

"OoOoOoOh! Am I suppose to film this?" I heard Gir.

Yes! In all my years I thought I'd never say this! I'm happy to hear his voice.

"What the?" Andy said confused.

"Gir! Get help!" I shouted at the robot.

"Yes my master!" Gir said and saluted me then ran out the door screaming.

I am doom.

"Eh?" Andy blinked but then smirked at me. "Ready for love?"

"HELL NO!" I shouted trying to push him off. "FUCK OFF! AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" I then spit in his face.

All he did was smirk. "Oh. That's turns me on, Zim." He pulled my pants off. He smirked as he saw my lower regions. "Oh. Don't like this?"

He lowers his head and began to lick me. SHIT! He went lower. FUCK! The pulled the whole thing in his mouth. HOLY FUCKING SHIT! "GET THE FCUK OFF!" I shouted trying to pull my wrist out of his hand.

His other hand played with my backside then he pulled his pants and boxers off. Oh no. He pushed me up more and then…I felt so much pain; I screamed loudly, hoping that someone will hear me. He pulled back and then trust in hard. My brain seem to go blank, I couldn't see anything, only darkness.

"Oh. God." Andy, the evil being from hell, moaned.

"Stop!" I screamed.

Someone help…

**POV DIB**

"HELP!" I heard the robot slave say. "PIZZA MAN!" I looked at him. "MY MASTA IS IN A PORNO!"

"What the fuck!" I shouted at Gir.

"He's crying and said 'Gir! I must leave my virgin body for the Pizza man!'" He said trying to sound like Zim. "PLEASE!"

I felt myself blushed. "What?" Oh god this is weird.

"MASTA IS BEING RAPPED!" Gir shouted, half crying.

"Shit!" I shouted and go up and ran all the way to Zim's base.

As I ran I thought of terrifying things. Is Zim all right. Is he still a…you know. Is it still going on? What will I do? Oh shit…

"STOP!" I heard Zim shout.

Oh god…

I pushed the door open and saw the most horrible scene ever…

Zim was on the floor with a jock type guy on him, to be more pacific, in him. Zim had tears in his eyes and the guy looked like he was in bliss. God, I felt sick. But this isn't about me.

I ran into the jock pulling him away from Zim and began to fight him, well, I beat the crap out of him.

**POV ZIM**

I kept screaming and felt Andy ripped out of me. I screamed louder then stopped. I pulled my legs to my chest. I then let my tears fall.

"Zim?" I heard a soft voice call me, then a hand on my arm. I flinched. "oh god…" Was all he said. I then realized it was Dib.

Alien Goth #1: HAHA! A cliffy! Now you must review, I want at least 5, so I can write more! HA! I AM EVIL! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! PLEASE REVIEW! (Smiles) And I was laughing when writing this and it makes me so nervous to know people might read this.


End file.
